Fix you
by Bluespirit15
Summary: La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Nico di Angelo. Reclus à l'école et chez-lui, il ne semble pouvoir s'échapper de ses problèmes que par la musique. C'est justement lors d'une occasion "spéciale" qu'une certaine chanson se met à jouer à travers ses écouteurs qu'il se retrouve confronté à la réalité qu'il ne peut accepté... Désolée pour le résumé. Rating T juste pour être sûre.


**_Et non, je ne suis pas Rick Riordan (surprise), alors je ne m'approprie aucunement les personnages de Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo et Maria di Angelo pour des fins commerciales. C'est seulement par pur plaisir d'écrire, rien de plus. Pour Hadès, et bien... personne n'a réellement le monopole sur un dieu à part peut-être les Grecs de l'antiquité._**

 **C'est ma première fanfic (finie) pour le fandom de PJ et HOO. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires constructifs pour que je puisse m'améliorer!**

 _Italique_ **: Parole de la chanson Fix you de Coldplay (encore là, je ne m'approprie pas les droits de la chanson à des fins commerciales) et retour en arrière.**

 **J'arrête avec le bla bla maintenant et je vous souhaite bonne lecture! :)**

Un abîme sombre. C'était la seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsque Nico pensait à ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment appeler cet endroit maudit son chez-soi. Avec une belle-mère qui le considérait à peine comme un être digne de respirer le même air qu'elle et un père à peine présent dans sa vie, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose qui puisse lui amener un tant soi peu de réconfort.

Avec ses écouteurs bien en place, il sélectionna un morceau qui ne manquait jamais de le faire voyager loin de ses soucis. Aussitôt, une mélodie au piano et un doux air au violon s'entrelacèrent dans sa tête, le débarrassant entre temps de ses idées noires accumulées durant la journée.

Levant ses yeux bruns presque noir, Nico observa tout en marchant le curieux ballet auquel s'affairaient les autres élèves quittant l'école tout comme lui. Certains courait, d'autres criait à tue-tête, d'autres encore se battait pour une raison inconnue, qui n'était pas vraiment recherchée par ce dernier. La manière dont le monde autour de lui semblait soudainement insignifiant et sans raison d'être aurait été presque drôle… si Nico aurait pu encore en rire.

Tous ces gens semblaient tout droit sortis d'un autre monde. Un monde où le moindre faux geste pourrait leur coûter leur si chère réputation. Pour sa part, il était tout à fait à son aise dans son propre univers, coupé du son du « monde réel » grâce à la musique.

Après quelques minutes passées en toute quiétude sur son chemin de retour habituel, Nico bifurqua sur la droite. Une allée d'arbres aux feuilles reflétant milles nuances de vert au gré du vent encadraient de toute part ce chemin. Accompagné par la lumière de feu du soleil baissant graduellement à l'horizon, la route était paisible et relaxait au fur et à mesure Nico. L'asphalte fut remplacé graduellement par du gravier boueux, tâchant à l'instant même ses converses noires. Mais l'état de ses chaussures n'était pas son souci premier du moment.

Le morceau suivant lui amena presque les larmes aux yeux dès les premières notes. Était-ce un signe du destin, que _cette_ chanson ait commencé à ce moment précis...?

 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need_

Sa destination était en vue à présent. La grille métallique du portail produisit un grincement presque infernal lorsqu'il la poussa, mais le bruit fut atténué par ses écouteurs.

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

Il avait, l'espace d'un instant, cru entendre _le_ bruit de nouveau. _Ce_ bruit…

 _When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace_

Secouant la tête, Nico écarta de ses yeux quelques mèches noires rebelles obstruant sa vision, regardant vers l'horizon encore faiblement éclairé par le soleil couchant. Il était tout près.

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Comme si sa présence avait sonné un signal imperceptible, toutes les lumières de l'allée s'allumèrent d'un seul coup, apportant peu de lumière, mais assez pour qu'il trouve son chemin aisément à travers les herbes hautes et mal entretenues.

 _Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
I will try to fix you_

S'arrêtant finalement, il fixa sans réellement y croire les lettres engravées dans la pierre, formant une série de chiffres et un nom. Une pierre presque impersonnelle, qui ne rendait pas justice à la personne pour qui elle était dédiée.

 _High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go_

Quelques pissenlits avaient poussés ça et là et au milieu de ce tapis de fleur trônait un simple géranium mauve, ployant sous une faible brise. Au moins, il semblait encore exister dans ce monde des choses qui se battait pour survivre à tout prix.

Toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté d'un coup alors qu'il s'agenouillait dans la terre humide. Il se foutait de l'état de ses jeans à son retour, il avait perdu toute forme de résistance face à la triste réalité qui venait de le percuter pour une énième fois, mais à laquelle il ne s'habituait et ne s'habituerait jamais.

 _But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

-Bia…

Il voulait dire tellement plus, n'importe quoi pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé soudainement en lui, mais rien ne voulait sortir de la cage qu'avait formée le nœud omniprésent dans sa gorge.

 _Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Tout, mais pas le silence. Ce silence amènerait graduellement le bruit définitif qui avait scellé le sort de sa sœur, sa _sorella_ , à jamais. (Traduction: soeur)

C'est y est, il l'entendait encore. Un bip continu, vide d'émotions, défaisant toute once d'espoir dans son monde. Signe que la maladie l'avait emporté sur la volonté de sa sœur ainée.

Ce son le poursuivait non seulement dans ses cauchemars, mais aussi durant la journée. À tout moment, celui-ci arrivait sans crier gare, emplissant ses oreilles sans possibilité de s'en échapper et le plongeant de plus en plus vers la folie à chaque fois.

C'était la raison première pour laquelle il s'était enfoncé dans le monde de la musique. Pour bloquer les bruits du monde réel, tout ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à cette tonalité infernale. Cela avait un peu aidé, diminuant les crises de moitié, mais n'éradiquant pas le problème définitivement.

D'ailleurs, comment quoique ce soit pourrait régler le problème!? Il avait été présent alors qu'elle s'était affaissée, présent lorsque la parcelle de vie qui animait son regard si semblable au sien s'était évaporée, avec celle de son frère du même coup…

Présent aussi lorsque les machines raccordées à ses membres dans un enchevêtrement de fils et de tuyaux s'étaient affolées à l'unisson. Leur père Hadès di Angelo, affolé, c'était empressé d'aller chercher une infirmière. Leur mère, Maria di Angelo, les avaient déjà quittés lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux trop jeune pour s'en souvenir dans un accident de voiture. Il voulait à tout pris éviter de perdre qui que ce soit d'autre.

Nico s'était empressé d'aller au chevet de sa sœur, prenant sa main droite dans la sienne. Rattachée à un poignet beaucoup trop frêle, elle était d'une pâleur cadavérique et froide comme de l'acier au touché. Il se sentait impuissant, la panique le faisait respirer par saccade et une lourdeur s'était placée au creux de son estomac. Il criait à sa sœur (en italien sous le sentiment intense de peur), qui, avec son regard embué et vitreux, semblait plus regarder à travers lui que le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bia! Che succede? Tutto questo stava facendo così bene fino ad ora! (Traduction: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tout allait très bien jusqu'à maintenant!)

Elle avait finalement accroché son regard, et un de ses anciens sourires étaient revenus, juste pour lui, pendant quelques instants à peine. Elle avait serré faiblement sa propre main en retour, murmurant d'une voix si affaiblie qu'il ne faillit pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait avec le vacarme que produisait toutes ces machines infernales.

 _Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

 _-Starò con te. Sempre, fratellino. (_ _Traduction_ _: Je vais toujours rester près de toi_. _Pour toujours, frérot.)_

Et dire que cette chanson était sa préférée, celle qu'elle avait fait jouer lorsque…

Nico aurait presque souhaité qu'il commence à pleuvoir à ce moment-ci, pour pouvoir camoufler les larmes qui avaient commencé à déferler ses joues. Ou pour que le monde entier partage sa douleur, il n'en était pas sur. Mais le sort ne lui avait jamais été favorable et cette fois encore n'était pas une exception. Aucune goutte de pluie ne l'accompagna dans sa tristesse.

 _Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

-Ça... ça f-fait exactement... deux ans… t-trois heures…vingt-trois minutes… et quarante-trois secondes.

Ce n'était qu'un pathétique murmure, mais assez pour le faire continuer.

 _Lights will guide you home_

-J'essaie... je te jure que j'essaie.

Il continua difficilement, avec ce nœud dans la gorge qui continuait de l'étouffer tout en ne reconnaissant pas sa propre voix brisée. Elle ressemblait davantage à la lamentation d'un animal blessé qu'à une voix humaine.

\- Mais… il n'y a rien qui fonctionne vraiment. Impossible d'oublier- non, pas oublier. Simplement… de rendre le souvenir moins douloureux.

 _And ignite your bones_

-Tu… le sais sûrement, où que tu sois. Je ne m'en remets toujours pas, j-j'ai même abandonné Mythomagic… comme tu le voulais.

Un rire faible, semblable à un gémissement, suivit ses derniers mots. Bianca lui disait toujours qu'il fallait qu'il sorte plus de la maison à la place de jouer à son "jeu à ramollir le cerveau''.

 **Retour en arrière, i ans**

 _-Mais ça me permet de connaitre la mythologie grecque! Tu savais que Dionysus avait cinq milles points d'attaque et-_

 _-Ce n'est pas une raison, Nic. Tu vas sortir de cette maison tout de suite! Par les dieux, Nico, profites de ta vie quand tu le peux!_

 _Il se souvenait d'avoir eu assez peur sous la pression et le ton autoritaire (en colère… contre lui, il réalisa. Contre lui qui avait la chance de vivre…) de Bianca, un signe rare chez elle. Elle avait été sa figure maternelle durant toute son enfance, toujours là pour lui et pour le supporter. Alors la voir furieuse contre lui… il avait le sentiment qu'il allait fondre en larmes pour pouvoir se faire pardonner, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait de mal._

 _Elle avait dû le constater car la seconde d'après ses traits s'étaient adoucis et l'esquisse d'un sourire avait pris place sur ses traits. Ses cheveux noir bouclés, dû à leur racine italienne, encadrait son visage joliment sous son inséparable bonnet vert et étaient coupés très court (ce qui était étrange pour lui puisqu'elle les adorait lorsqu'ils étaient long. Un autre effet de la maladie. C'est dans les moments où il revisitait ses souvenirs que Nico se sentait le plus idiot : lorsqu'il remarquait tout les détails qui lui échappait auparavant et qui lui semblait frappant aujourd'hui). Même si sa sorella n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec son apparence, elle avait toujours été la plus magnifique selon Nico._

 _-Allez, je vais te payer un cornet de crème glacée aux pistaches si tu viens avec moi, avait-elle poursuivit d'un ton faussement joyeux. Mais encore là, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, étant à l'époque un enfant insouciant de huit ans._

 _Il ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois. Bondissant en une seconde de son lit, Nico avait prit la main de sa sœur en l'entrainant à toute vitesse en bas des marches, riant sur tout le chemin._

 **Fin du retour en arrière**

C'était durant la période de réhabilitation. Même si à l'époque il était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'elle venait de survivre à un cancer et que son père et sa _sorella_ le lui avait caché, il avait toujours eu une immense peur à la simple pensée qu'elle le quitte. Comme si au fin fond de lui, il savait que sa vie était en danger à tout moment.

Car un cancer peut toujours risquer de revenir du fin fond de son entrave pour tenter de regagner la guerre. Ce qui avait été le cas de sa sœur. La deuxième fois fut trop pour Bianca, d'habitude si forte et prête à tout affronter… parce qu'elle resplendissait de vie, et qu'elle souhaitait vivre.

Le monde était réellement cruel. Enlever la vie à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas, et laissant en vivre d'autres injustement.

Mais en mémoire de sa _sorella_ , il devait au moins essayer. Essayer d'avancer, sans oublier son passé, chérir les précieux moments qu'il avait pu partager avec Bia et ne pas se décourager. Comme elle l'avait fait toutes ces années.

 _And I will try_

-Je te le promets, Bia, un jour…

 _to fix you_

-… tout ira mieux.

 **The end. Maintenant, je vais aller me cacher quelque part loin d'ici pour éviter les représailles de fan girls en colère ou pour mon écriture pourrie x).**


End file.
